Memories of a Lifetime
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Evie is looking in the attic for something she hasn't seen in years. This is when she's preggo with Alex, so she's on that hormonal roller coaster.


Title: Memories of a Lifetime  
Summary: Evie is looking through the attic and finds some interesting things. This is while she is preggo with Alex, so her hormones are crazy.  
Author: Jean  
E-mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think they're mine. I will check though.  
  
  
"Evie, you know I hate it when you go up there alone. Especially now."  
"Oh Rick, I'm fine. The baby shouldn't be here for a little while, and I'm sure that it doesn't mind a little climbing." Evelyn yelled at her husband from the small opening of the attic above the main stairwell. "Besides, I'm just looking for one thing. It won't take me long."   
Rick sighed and walked back into the kitchen, looking out the window. It was a beautiful Egyptian day, the sun making the sands turn golden, as the pyramids stared back at him.  
Up in the attic Evie had found the box she was looking for. Three years ago, on this day, she and Jonathan had lost their parents. She's stored everything of theirs in one large box, and had never opened it, fearful of the memories and the thoughts that came with the remembrance of her parents. She bit back a sob as she pulled the box out from the corner, carefully using her fingers to pull at the tape. She opened the box's four flaps, and gently removed the first thing that she saw. A large photograph of both of her parents, wide smiles on their faces as they stood at a dig site. The same dg site they had been killed at. The following picture showed the family together, Evie as a little girl and Jonathan as a proud ten year old, holding up various artifacts that they had found together. She took out different things that they had found over the year as tears slipped down her cheeks. One last picture came from the box; that of the dig site they were killed at. Rage took over Evelyn, and she threw the photograph to the floor, causing the frame and glass to shatter. She sobbed loudly as she heard Rick tear up the stairs.  
"Evie?" He asked as he found her on a crying heap on the floor. "Evie, what happened?" He questioned, noting the glass and the crumpled picture.  
"Why Rick? Why did they have to die?" She sobbed as he lifted her into his arms, rocking her back and forth.  
"I don't know sweetness, but some things happen to teach us a lesson, and others we don't know why." He sighed; never actually knowing his parents, he didn't harbor any emotions toward them.  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye Rick, they were gone right in front of my eyes, and I didn't get to say goodbye." He choked, and clung to his shirt, her face pressed into the column of his throat as she left tiny wet plops on his shoulder.  
"May I ask what happened?" He queried, rubbing his hands over her round stomach and another through her hair.  
"It was just like any other day at the dig Rick, the same. They were looking at a new place, and I conned them into...into taking me with them. It was only a few years ago, and Jonathan was buy trying to locate the treasure. I followed them into the large tunnel we had dug a few days earlier, and I stayed back a ways to read an inscription on a wall. They continued on, and then there was a large crash. I was blinded by the dirt and sand that blew into my eyes as I looked around for them, but all that I saw was a huge pile of rocks and boulders. My parents were buried alive when the ceiling collapsed, and I couldn't do anything. I could hear them calling to me to get them out, that they couldn't breath, and I dug. I tried to pull the rocks off, but there were just too many. By the time that held arrived and we found them we were too late. They suffocated because I couldn't help them." She burst into tears and Rick convinced her to come out of the attic.  
"I'll clean it up later." He promised, and helped her down the stairs and over to a couch. Her crying subsided, and he tilted her head up, kissing away the last of her tears. "It wasn't your fault love, you weren't to blame at all. It was supposed to happen, just like I was supposed to meet you. No matter what happens in life, it's all just one big plan." He smiled lightly, causing her to grin.  
"I know you're right, but I've never actually talked about it. I suppose that I'm just being childish." She wiped at her cheeks and nose with the sleeve of her dress, and Rick handed her a tissue.  
"Don't worry, everything will work out, I promise." He kissed her softly, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"Rick...can we name the baby after my parents?" She questioned, looking up at him.  
"That's a wonderful idea. What were their names?"  
"Alexander and Jessa."  
"It's perfect. Jessa for a girl, and Alex for a boy." He grinned and pulled her up. "Come on, we need some ice cream." He grabbed her shawl, and they walked from the house into the gardens.  
  
End  
  
Authors note: Just thought it would be cute to go into where Alex got his name, and what happened to Evie and Jonathan's parents. Anywho, criticism is appreciated, but only if it's in my favor! Just kidding...maybe.  



End file.
